Senya Tirall
Senya Tirall was a Human female Force-sensitive native of Zakuul, the capital of the Eternal Empire. Joining the ranks of the Knights of Zakuul, she rose to become a member of the personal guard of the Immortal Emperor Valkorion and caught his interest. The two began a romantic affair, and Tirall bore three children—the twins Thexan and Arcann, and her daughter Vaylin. Senya grew troubled by Valkorion's indifference to his children, which culminated with him locking Vaylin on Nathema and subjecting her to a mental conditioning. Senya attempted to rescue her daughter to no avail and later attempted to run away with the children, but they refused to leave, calling her weak. Senya abandoned her family, but not the Empire, taking assignments on the fringes of Zakuulan space. Seeing her family only in public broadcasts, she eventually learned that Thexan was killed during the raids into the Core Worlds. Not long afterwards, Valkorion was assassinated and Arcann claimed his Eternal Throne, launching Eternal Empire conquest of the galaxy and enacting a Scion massacre, which was the last straw for Senya and caused her to oppose the tyranny of her children. After the Outlander blamed for killing Valkorion was rescued from carbonite by Senya's associate Lana Beniko, she was asked to provide assistance in their escape. Senya joined Beniko's group in the Endless Swamp, where she helped raise the legendary Gravestone from the mud, escaping on the ship alongside Zakuulan defector Koth Vortena. The group traveled to the shadowport of Asylum, where Senya introduced the Outlander to the Scions of Zakuul and revealed her relationship to the Emperor and his High Justice. She later accompanied the Outlander back to Zakuul on a mission to find and recruit the Lady of Sorrows, returning with her to Asylym shorly before Arcann's Eternal Fleet launched an attack. Senya helped defend the Gravestone against skytrooper assault and engaged her daughter in a Lightsaber duel, during which Vaylin revealed to her that it was Arcann who killed Thexan. Escaping from the Eternal Fleet on the Gravestone, Senya traveled with the rest to Odessen, where she joined Lana Beniko's Alliance to oppose the Eternal Empire. Senya participated in Alliance operations on Zakuul and Vandin, providing valuable information on the Eternal Empire. She joined an assault party that boarded an Eternal Fleet warship in an attempt to control the ships' GEMINI captains, which inadvertently resulted in SCORPIO taking control of the Eternal Throne. In the resulting battle of Odessen Senya rescued wounded Arcann from his Eternal Flagship and fled from the Alliance forces determined to redeem him. An attempt to contact loyalist Zakuulan Knights turned disastrous when Vaylin intercepted the call and massacred the Knights on Ord Mantell, with Senya herself barely escaping her daughter. Senya later brought Arcann to Voss, where Vaylin again found her and launched an Invasion of Voss before Voss healing ritual could fully help Arcann. Desperate, Senya contacted the Alliance for help and begged the Commander to hold off Vaylin's forces and allow Arcann to be redeemed. However, there was still not enough time and Senya ordered Voss Mystics to give her strength to her son, which healed Arcann, but left Senya comatose. She remained on Odessen under watch, waking up only when Vaylin found a way to break her conditioning and launched an assault on Odessen. Senya joined her son, who had been redeemed and joined the Alliance, in defending the Gravestone from the ground assault and conronted Vaylin together with the Alliance Commader, who struck her a killing blow. To stop the rampage of the leaderless Eternal Fleet, Senya and Arcann accompanied the Alliance Commander to Zakuul, allowing them to seize the Eternal Throne and pacify the rampaging Fleet. However, Valkorion's spirit then attempted to take over the Commander's body and Senya and Arcann used Dramath's holocron to enter Commander's mind and aid them in finally destroying Valkorion, ending his millenia-long existence. She continue to serve the Eternal Alliance with her family. Category:Villains turned Hero's Category:Villains and Hero's